Kingdom Built on Pillars of Salt
by Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA
Summary: "Soon," He said out loud "you will pay, Cinder Fall. I will make you pay me back, everything you have ever taken." As he kept walking, he could barely be heard breathing. Oh yes, Roman Torchwick would indeed get revenge someday, and when he did they would never forget it. (Kingdom AU)


"The Kingdom of Vale is a relatively small kingdom, but it is lively. The citizens bustling from market to market, job to job, place to place. Working for the ideals that the first great king, Oscar, fought for. Long ago, they were a part of the kingdom of Atlas, but Oscar lead our great-grandparents to the new land, and they broke free of the Atlas overlords. Oscar gave the people magic called "aura", a protective bubble that wrapped around the body providing strength and protection to the people who used it, while also giving the ability to heal. Aura allowed the people to overrun the Atlesian generals. Granted, at first, it was very hard for people to stay alive, but the good people of Vale are hardworking and good-hearted." the newest king of Vale recited.

Roman chuckled, but not as in high spirits. It was a chuckle of a man who found a little bit too much pleasure in the misfortune of others. He waved the paper he was reading around "Is this what we are teaching the children? Is this what we tell the poor or the Faunus people when we take their land?" He was laughing softly now as if he was just told a joke and for all intents and purposes, for him, it was "We don't stand to the people, the people stand for the kingdom. If we tell them to do something in the name of the king, they do it or they are arrested." Roman said while shaking his head.

Roman stood from his throne. He was a tall man at twenty, standing at six-foot three-inches at his full height. He had burnt orange hair styled to cover his right eye, and his eyes were the most piercing shade of green imaginable. He wore the red and To his right, his only true friend Junior. Junior himself was a tall man, standing at five-foot eleven-inches. He was twenty-six and had thick black hair, cut so short on the sides he was almost bald. To his left, the most dangerous man in the kingdom, James Ironwood. Ironwood was short, reaching only 5'-4". Ironwood was a proven military veteran at forty years of age and was held in very high regards by the kingdom at large.

Roman walked down from his glimmering throne. As he walked down, he discarded the piece of paper he read from. 'Trash,' Roman thought 'if I've ever heard it.' Ironwood picked up the paper as he followed Roman to the council room. If anyone was looking in on the scene, they would have seen a king and his loyal subjects.

But Roman knew better, Ironwood was too ambitious, the rest of the council was money hungry, the aristocrats had most of the royal guards wrapped around their fingers, and just about everyone else just wanted him dead plain and simple. The others in the council seemed to think he did not understand his situation, but he did, probably more than anyone else in the kingdom. King was not the title he wanted.

Roman sighed as he reached the doors of the council room. Being honest with himself, he's uneasy with the meeting today. The council has been pushing hard for the "Royal Guards" to be made useable for all the people in the kingdom. However, it was implied that there would be a high fee that no poor or common person or persons could afford. He grit his teeth and pushed the doors open with greater force than intended.

The council room was small but extravagant. Walls have painted a gold color, with one red banner hanging on each of the four walls. In the very center of the room, stood a long, golden table. Sitting around it were five of the six councilmen. The one on the far left was Ms. Fall, the only one who could control the walking tin-man that was Ironwood. The rest of the council members didn't get a second glance from Roman as he went to his seat.

"So...what's on our menu tonight? Taxing the peasants more? Perhaps another inquisition, oh how the peasants loved the inquisition." Roman smirked triumphantly as he saw the council squirm. Most of them at least, Fall and Ironwood were as impassive as ever.

"Actually," Fall began "we were planning to make another expedition outside the kingdom, to our more...unrestful territories."

"Oh, and why do you think they are in unrest?"

"We have talked about this already Roma-"

"Address me as your king," Roman interrupted. The rest of the council knew what they were in for and immediately tried to tune out the king. "You do not get to say my name. You are the only one I blame for the state the kingdom is in at the moment, and even if you were once my friend, I have no thanks to give you. You are the only reason Neo is dead." The rest of the council was visibly uncomfortable.

Fall seemed to shrink back, if only a bit, which is when Ironwood took over "That is a bit unfair, the Royal guards were only doing their jobs."  
Roman glared at Ironwood "I stationed them to protect Neo," He jabs his finger at Fall "she told them to listen to what Neo said. The guards could have refused her if they had never been given Falls order. Instead, they put their heads down and walked away." He sighs and closes his eyes "I've said this before and I'll say it again, I don't blame the guards, they were following what they were told to do."

He opens his eyes again and manages to glare even more harshly at Fall "I do, however, blame you for giving them an order that ultimately led to her getting assassinated."

"Fall had no way of knowing tha-" Ironwood stated indignantly.

Roman cut him off "Neo was sick and in a position of power. It would be stupid to assume she wasn't a target." Roman ran his hand through his hair "My sister was one of the only people in this God-forsaken castle that I actually enjoyed being around." He put his hands up in an 'I surrender gesture' "Now...I don't even know anymore."

Junior spoke up at that moment "I think it would be best if this meeting was postponed until tomorrow."

Roman nodded "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I've got to do extra fencing lessons anyway." He got up and left the room, probably noticing the unrest the rest of the council felt. What he did not see, however, was the dark look in Fall's eyes as he left the room. As the door closed, Cinder Fall allowed herself to smile. She knew that this was most likely the final straw for the council as a whole. 'Today,' she thought 'finally, I can be what I was always meant to be.'

Roman, meanwhile, was walking the white halls of his castle. Junior at his side, he finally let down his guard. He got his friends attention "Junior?" The man at his side turned his head "You are my friend, right?"

Junior sighed deeply. This was not the first time since Neo's untimely death that Roman asked that question. Since he learned of her death, Roman felt as though Junior was the only man in the entire kingdom he could trust, and felt terrified at the thought of losing him too. Junior was acutely aware of this but had no idea that it was not the main fear Roman held. "Of course Roman. Until the day I die, I shall be at your side."

Roman faked a smile at that answer and looked forward. 'Yeah,' he thought 'That's what I'm worried about Junior. When is the risk too great to be friends with me? I'm not exactly the most popular in this castle.' He noticed that they had finally made it to their destination. The fencing chamber was one of the smaller ones in the castle but was still easily bigger than some houses in the poorer section of the kingdom. The lessons used to be extremely taxing on Roman, but at this point, it could be argued he was a better fighter than his teacher, Adam.

Fencing lessons was just a word, what was really happening is Roman was being taught how to use his everyday objects to his advantage. Roman was unusually proficient with long blunt objects, and he could usually be seen striding down the halls of his castle with a cane in his hand. Not today though, he had woken up too late and forgot to grab it. Roman cursed under his breath. After his sister died, all he can see are the potential areas where an assassin could jump out and kill him. He shook off that thought and opened the door.

As his eyes scanned the room, he felt as though something was off. As he thought more, it was strange for Adam not to be in the room. He had been showing up every day without fail at eight AM sharp, and he left at eight PM. It was the middle of the day and he wasn't there. Roman furrowed his brow and went inside further, with Junior right beside him. Suddenly, Roman heard a groan and a thump. Roman whipped around but barely had time to even process the fist coming straight at his face. He was toppled over like a sack of potatoes and was left staring at the ceiling. In his peripheral vision, he saw Ironwood march up to him. Ironwood's face was normally a mask, but it held a small smirk at this moment. Ironwood raised his boot and knocked Roman out cold.

Roman opened his eyes to a room that was completely dark. He tried to move but found he was bound to a chair by rope. He struggled more, but no avail. He heard a door open behind him and light rushed into the room. All he could see was the stone wall facing him, and nothing else. He was kicked forward suddenly and ate the cold stone floor. He cried out in pain, only to be met by a chuckle by Miss Cinder Fall. She walked up in front of him and kicked the cair so it was on its side. She knelt down next to him, and yellow eyes met green. She smirked as Roman frowned.

"What? Didn't see this coming?" she mocked.

"I did, but not so soon after our heart to heart," he replied.

She stood up straight and kicked him as hard as she could. Roman groaned and was pretty sure she had broken his nose. He felt the blood trickle down on his cheek and licked it off. He smirked at her, hoping to provoke her "So," he asked "where is your little boy-toy?"

Unexpectedly, Cinder just smiled wider "He should be finishing up any second now."

That threw Roman for a loop. "Wh-What?"

The door swung open again, but this time Roman could see who was coming in. Ironwood strolled in, looking bored, holding a body over his shoulder. He walked right up to Roman and threw the body on the ground. Roman's eyes widened as he saw Junior, barely alive, in front of him. He tried to say something but just got stomped on by Ironwood. Ironwood handed his sword to Cinder, who took it and her hands and twirled it around making it obvious she knew very complex swordplay. Cinder stopped and met Roman's eyes. He realized what was going to happen a second too late, and yelled out with all his might, but was no use. The sword was plunged into Juniors back, and what little life he had left in his eyes flickered out.

Roman teared up but refused to cry. He glared at Cinder, but she seemed absorbed in the moment. Suddenly, she began to laugh maniacally. Roman looked on in a mixture of confusion and horror as she cackled like a madman.

"Oh," She said, calming down "you must excuse me. I haven't felt that good in a while. I would say…" She grinned even wider and leaned down be face to face with Roman "I haven't felt this good since I killed your sister."

That was the last straw, and Roman's rage exploded. He broke the chair with strength alone and tried to rush Cinder when he was smacked upside the head with some sort of blunt object. He managed to stay on his feet after the first and second blow, but the third blow knocked him to the ground. He saw Cinder standing over him with his cane in her hand.

"What? Didn't see that coming? I really had such high hopes for you Roman, but I guess you are as stubborn as your sister." She shook her head "That's why I had to kill her in the first place. She was too stubborn, and refused to listen to her betters. Mute little freak."

"I guess stubbornness and insubordination runs in the family...good thing you'll never have the chance to continue the family line." With that, she brought down the cane one final time, and killed Roman Torchwick for good…

Or so she thought.

She called in some guards to dispose of the body, and they asked no questions. They took Roman and his cane to the top of the castle walls (which are 20 ft. up) and threw his over. What they did not foresee was that lady luck was on Romans side and a cart full of hay broke his fall, and just so happened to wake him up.

The guard on the left looked towards the other "...Well, what do we d now?"

The older guard on the right thought for a moment"Fall will have our head if she knows he's still alive."

"So we should kill him?"

"What do you think," He replied.

The walked down the castle stairs and almost got the ground level but they were stopped by a man who they did not know.

The man in question was Adam Taurus, Roman's teacher, and master. He was five-feet ten-inches, he was twenty-seven, and had dark red hair. He saw what the guards had done and heard Cinder gloat to the council and was determined to stop them. He gripped his sword as he told the guards "Stop."

They kept walking towards him, so he drew his sword and repeated himself "Stop." This got the guards attention.

"Hey," The one on the left called "Who are you? Get out of our way."

"What have you done to the king?" Adam asked.

"He's not the king anymore pal, Cinder Fall is the queen." The guard on the right said back to him.

"Yeah!" The one on the left said "What do we have to answer to you for? I'm gonna kill you!" The guards pulled out their swords and charged. Let it be known the guards were a little drunk. Adam knew this and closed his eyes, remembering a conversation he had with Neo before her death.

Adam sat in the gardens with Neopolitan, now Queen of the Vale. They sat beside each other on the bench, watching the fountain spew out water. The pink and brown flowers parted perfectly down the middle with white flowers strewn about on the pink side matched Neo's hair to a tee. Her hair was on her right side was pink with white streaks in it, though not from age as she was only twenty-three, and her hair on the left was brown. Adam knew the flowers were supposed to be the most beautiful part, but in his opinion Neo surpassed them. It wasn't even close.

'Adam?' Neo signed as she was mute. Over the years, Adam had gotten better and better at sign language, only to talk to Neo.

"Yes, my love?" He replied.

'Please, take care of my brother.'

"...Why?"

Neo began to fidget in her spot 'I...might not be around much longer. I am not popular with anyone I really need on my side, and I just can not believe they will sit back and let me live. So please Adam, protect Roman for me.'

Adam looked Neo straight in the eye "Anything for you." With that, he flashed one of his rare smiles, and she smiled right back.

Coming back to reality, Adam opened his eyes to find the two guards dead at his feet. He felt a tear running down his cheek and wiped it off with his thumb. He then looked towards the nobles chamber and glared menacingly. 'One day, Fall.' Adam thought 'You will pay.' Suddenly, a squad of 17 guards saw Adam with his sword and were not happy. Adam was confident in his abilities, but not that confident as he turned and ran while still keeping an impassive look on his face. He looked towards where he believed Roman to be.

'Don't worry my friend, I will find you.'

Little known to Adam, Roman was already far away from the castle. His cane was a true blessing as he was able to focus on healing his leg with his aura. At the moment, he was Limping through the slums of Vale, cane in his hand. He was crying, for the first time since his sisters funeral. He slammed his fist so hard against the building he was leaning on it made a crack in the wall. "Soon," He said out loud "you will pay, Cinder Fall. I will make you pay me back, everything you have ever taken." As he kept walking, he could barely be heard breathing. Oh yes, Roman Torchwick would indeed get revenge someday, and when he did they would never forget it.


End file.
